


Circle Of Friends

by Kittyswriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, almost non existent, could also be read as platonic, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on his roommates and thinks about what each one means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> AN: After writing such a dark story the other day I was in the mood for something fluffier today, I was actually hoping to post this yesterday but I had such a hard time with Thor's part. So just a little innocent Tony thinking about each one of the Avengers fluff for you all. Could be poly Avengers or just platonic friendship thinking. As always no Beta, so grammar errors ahead.  
> Word prompt: roommates.

**\+ Bruce**

Tony had never spent much time with people he had to share his space with before. He knew he wasn't the easiest person in the world to get along with. He had a wall that very few people managed to break through, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey being the only ones. He could be dramatic and annoying, and Bruce had that big green monster that tended to come out when he was stressed, and Tony practically caused people to feel stressed.

So logically they shouldn't have been able to get along right?

But they somehow made it work, Bruce found Tony's attitude amusing and his craziness endearing. Tony wasn't afraid of him, he even liked Bruce's angrier half. For the first time in a long time Bruce had someone that he could be himself around, someone crazy and eccentric but also with such a huge heart hidden behind a wall of cockiness and jokes. Tony absolutely loved that he had someone that was almost as smart as he was, to do crazy experiments with. Well he could persuade Bruce to do them most of the time, he drew the line at experiments or ideas that would put anyone in danger. Even if it was just Tony that was in danger.

And Bruce would give him a look, Tony wasn't sure what the look was, but it made Tony melt a little. Bruce was his Science Bro, and one of the best roommates he'd ever had so maybe giving up his more dangerous experiments wasn't such a bad compromise.

**\+ Natasha**

Tony actually expected Natasha to be one of the last people to agree to move in. But a few weeks into Bruce being there Natasha showed up. Having Natasha for a housemate was always quite surprising, they bonded over their sense of humor and she trusted him to upgrade her widow bites. At first she use to stay in the lab while he did it, he figured that she didn't trust him yet part of him wondered if Natasha trusted anyone really. After a while though she started to leave him to it, if she didn't have anything else to do she stayed and they talked for a bit. If he stayed too long down there she'd bring him a drink or some food, with a simple command of "Eat." and if Natasha brings you food you sure as hell ate the food.

She became a bit of a caretaker towards him, it was comforting in a way that he hadn't felt in a while. he started going to her more often to talk, during the team bonding/movie nights he'd sit next to her and she'd play with his hair. Sometimes if he was in a bad mood she'd make him coffee and kiss his forehead, he liked that she never made him talk, most of the time he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him and she understood that.

Tony understood Natasha too, they were alike in a lot of ways. Neither one of them liked showing weakness, so whenever she got sick he would hide her so the other Avengers didn't know, because she didn't want them to see her like this. Except for Clint. He knew why sometimes she just needed someone to hold her, because her job was hard and sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and feel consumed by her memories and needed to be held, this was usually him or Clint.

She cared for him, and he cared for her that was how their relationship worked.

**\+ Clint**

And after Natasha arrived, it wasn't long before Clint showed up too. Tony wasn't sure about him at first, but after an hour of insulting each other the two soon became close. Tony had a sarcastic wit and Clint could take it and dish it out with the best of them, it had been a long time since Tony had someone he could verbally spar with. The friendship grew from that and soon enough Tony found himself wanting to do things to make Clint feel more at home.  
When Tony learned that Clint liked vents he made sure the other would have access to all the vents in the tower. Clint would force Tony to come and eat dinner with the rest of the team, or join in team bonding activities. It's not like Tony ever meant to not eat dinner or join in with the team, he just got so into his work that he blocked everything else out. It was never a conscious decision.

Clint spent a great deal of time with Tony when the genius was making new arrows, because while he could upgrade them and do new and exciting things, he wasn't an archer. There was no point in giving Clint something that would be impractical in the field. So he'd talk over ideas with Clint and get an actual idea of what wouldn't work.

They were friends but not as close as Clint and Natasha or Tony and Bruce, until one night when Clint got spectaculy drunk and Tony was the only one there to help him. The two of them talked and Clint mentioned how guilty he still felt about Loki and hurting so many people. Tony understood, and listened. He told Clint about how he felt when he discovered that his own weapons were being sold and used by terrorists.

After that he somehow got the nickname "Little Buddy" from Clint, and while it wasn't his favorite he supposed it wasn't that bad being the archer's Buddy. Plus it meant he got to call Clint, Katniss without any more objections.

**\+ Thor**

Thor confused him, probably more than anyone else on the team. He could never quite understand some of the things that came out his mouth, and that infuriated him because he was Tony Stark, he was a genius, he should be able to figure him out.

Thor was very affectionate, he was loud, and loved to train with Bruce and Steve. He was like a giant puppy really, with a peculiar love of pop tarts. He had the puppy dog eyes and Tony found himself unable to say no when those eyes were turned on him. Thor made everyone smile, purely from being Thor. He was always happy and cheerful and the few times he wasn't was when you knew something was wrong.

Thor referred to him as his shield brother, which probably means the same as teammate. Maybe someone a bit closer than just a teammate because after everything that happened he felt that maybe shield brothers meant something a bit more special.

Thinking about Thor did bring a sense of...... Something. It made him feel something, he just couldn't put a name to it yet. Emotions had always been tricky things, things Tony didn't always acknowledge or understand. They weren't as close as he was to Natasha and Clint, or Thor was to Bruce and Steve. He liked Thor and they got along, but they just didn't have that closeness.

He wasn't quite sure how to get closer, it made him wonder if Thor felt it too. If the Asgardian ever wished the same as he did, or ever wanted to do something about it. Tony didn't know what to do, he couldn't upgrade any of Thor's equipment like he could with Natasha and Clint, he couldn't talk science with him like Bruce.

Thor was the one housemate that he was completely and utterly confused by.

**\+ Steve**

Steve was the last one to join them in the tower, he and Steve had a complicated relationship. At first they didn't get along, Steve took him a little too seriously. Tony liked to joke, it was how he dealt with things. He also couldn't help but feel like Steve was looking for a connection to his past, like he was looking at Tony and expecting to see Howard. He was not okay with that, he had spent his entire childhood trying to live up to a ghost he wasn't going to try and do it again. Things were strained between them for a while, until Steve apparently had enough and cornered him one day, forcing the two of them to talk.

It was emotional and Tony had never been very good at them. But it helped Steve understand why Tony joked the way he did and that Howard was not a good subject to bring up, and it helped Tony understand Steve a little better and just how out of place the other guy was. So he tried to help him more, they started having team bonding sessions, that would center around whatever Steve had on his list which really was just a fancy excuse for them all to watch something and pig out while doing it. He actually started to enjoy it, some of the shows and movies he hadn't watched since he was a kid.

They hadn't discussed the giant ghost that was between them, Howard Stark.Tony had mentioned before that his father wasn't a good subject to bring up, but he never mentioned why. Tony could see Steve was curious as why Howard was a sore subject. Howard helped make Steve what he was, they were pals as Steve would say. Tony wasn't sure if he was ready to admit to Steve that his old friend hadn't been the world's greatest father. Howard was a great man, a brilliant scientist, but he never quite got how to be a father.

Tony knew that one day he'd have to tell Steve but for now he didn't want Steve to look at Howard any differently. Plus he wasn't quite sure whether he trusted Steve enough to talk about his childhood just yet.

But Steve was always very sweet and out of all of them might just be the most innocent one, or maybe he just seemed that way and was secretly quite kinky. Either way Tony wouldn't change him or the other Avengers. He hadn't expected it, and tried his hardest to fight it but somewhere along the way they became a family, a team, and Tony didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
